The Princess in the Classroom
by Antagonistic protagonist
Summary: Booth and Brennan are called back to California to investigate the murder of a cheerleader found in a classroom. Everyone at the Jeffersonian are shocked the more Angela discovers about a certain partnership.. Rated M to be safe. Read and Review,  Katie.
1. Chapter 1

**No I do not own Bones. If I did, Hannah would not exist, and the last few episodes would look somewhat like this story. **

Bella Vista High School was a school in which nothing ever seemed to go wrong. Sure every few years a students life would be lost, but never has a life been taken. So, as you could imagine, it did come to the students of Bella Vista as a shock on Tuesday morning, when the body was found.

Mr. Cambrin, a Biology teacher, was more than halfway through class, giving a lecture on joints, when a senior (Kaitlynn Boslin) entered the room quietly.

"Excuse me, Mr. Cambrin?" She said as the whole class turned to look at her. She was one of the popular ones. So almost everyone in the class started whispering their greetings to her. She smiled at everyone.

"Uh.. Yes Miss Boslin?" Mr. Cambrin replied, dropping the arms that he was holding up to show off his shoulder joints.

"I was just on my way back from the bathroom when I noticed this, rather lovely set of bones you got here." She laid her hand down on the left humerus of the fake skeleton suspended from the ceiling in the front of the classroom. Some students students snickered at the dirty connotation, while others whispered back and forth, taking the distraction from the break in Mr. Cambrin's lecture as an advantage to talk.

"Yes, they are Miss Boslin.." He said crossing his arms and frowning. "Is there something you wanted with them?"

"Hm.. Mind if I give a small presentation" Kaitlynn asked, her eyes lighting up at the thought.

"Presentation?" He cocked his head and looked at the clock. 8 minutes left. "Go ahead.. humor me." He said taking a seat. "Class we will continue the discussion on structural classification tomorrow. For the rest of the class period I want you to give Kaitlynn your undivided attention." The class groaned, looking at the clock. They'd been hoping for a few moments to chat with friends before the bell rang. "Go ahead Kaitlynn."

"Well, I have been studying Forensic Anthropology for the past 8 years now.. Because, as most of you know, that's the kind of stuff my mom teaches. Anyway, I just wanted to give you a brief view on the awesomeness of anthropology." She turned back towards the bones, and began to touch the bones for measurements. "The pelvic bone is very narrow and dense, and the aperture of the lesser pelvis is bigger then a males... So this is definitely female. Approximately 160 centimeters.. give or take. Particulates in the wrists," She held up the whole lower arm to the class, and peered at them. "How very odd." She gently released the arm, and moved her hand, very gently, to the top of the skull.

"Oh my gosh... This isn't a fake skeleton.. This is a real murder victim." She said, still staring at the back of the skull, now in complete awe.

No more then 10 seconds went by before the whole class began jumping from their seats, screaming. Some girls were crying, and the whole class pushed it's way outside. Even Mr. Cambrin, who was trying to get out and try to keep his class in order at the same time, was yelling in fright.

"Huh," Kaitlynn said, incognizant to the now empty classroom.

-_b&b love_-_b&b love_-_b&b love_-_b&b love_-_b&b love_-

"So..?"

"So... what?"

"So what do you think?"

"I think it's two people having a conversation.. one of them are confused, and the other clearly wants the confused participant to understand, or point something out."

"No, Bones- What? Never mind. I meant, what do you think of my new suit?"

Doctor Brennan and Special Agent Seeley Booth were in the break room at the Jeffersonian. Brennan was sitting at one of the tables, sipping at a cup of coffee, while Booth stood in front of her, showing off his new suit.

It was black, of course, considering his job required it to be black.. But it was always black. What Booth had really wanted her to see was the new socks and tie he had put on with the new suit.

"I think.." She said finally. "I think it really suits you."

He sighed and took a seat on the other side of the table. "That, Bones, was the lamest attempt at a joke I've ever heard." He looked depressed (in a Booth way) now.

Brennan, too, sighed and set her drink down on the table in front of her.

"I wasn't making a joke, Booth. I was being honest. Given your inclination to wearing silly ties and mismatched socks in a way of showing rebellion, I say that the accessories definitely suit the situation well."

He smiled a little at her.

"Thank you, Bones." He said to her warmly, lifting his ankle to his knee to admire the new red and green socks he wore. "Hannah bought them for me on Saturday."

Leave it to Booth to ruin a perfect moment.

"That was nice of her." Brennan replied in a clipped tone, reaching for her coffee as Booth's phone went off.

He pulled it out of his front pocket and flipped it open.

"Booth," He answered, picking at a red fuzz ball on his sock.

"Mhmm.. Uh-huh? Alright... We'll be there tomorrow." He said before hanging up. He smiled, showing his teeth to his partner.

"Where at?" She asked, not even looking at him.

"California.. In a town called Citrus Heights."

"Hm... I've been there before. I had to give a lecture to a small group of students who would be majoring in Forensics when they got to college. It wasn't as fun as when we were in England." She frowned.

"That's because I wasn't there. Now. Go pack up. We're going back to California." He said smiling brightly at her.

"I can't go. I have work to do here.." She said with no emotion on her face.

"Work here can wait, Bones. C'mon, we gotta murder victim. Besides... it's California! The sunny state!" He whined.

"Where have I heard this before..?"

"C'mon, Bones.. please. For me?" She avoided looking in his eyes.

"What about Hannah?"

"What about her?" He retorted.

"That's what I just asked..." She said looking at him in confusion.

"Well.. she's got her work, and I've got mine. That's something me and her have already discussed. Why does it matter, anyway?" He asked, eying his partner suspiciously.

"What?" She asked in defense. " It's a rational question.. I just thought that you would want her to come instead of me. You know, to vacation or something. And then you'd send me back the body and evidence to examine."

"Bones.. I spend every night with her." Brennan cringed inside a little. "I only spend a few days of the week with you. Besides, Hannah knows that, not only are me and her not completely serious right now, but that you and me have a strictly professional relationship."

Brennan huffed, and thought some more. "I thought you and Hannah were 'serious as a heart attack'." She said, thinking of the time when he'd first told her about Hannah.

"Ehh.. the more time we spend together, the more we move apart, you know. Heart attacks do go away, and get better.. They become less and less serious. More like a benign tumor, now." He said, looking down. He didn't sound to torn up about it.. More like, he'd been expecting it.

"Fine.." She finally said. "I'll go to California with you." He smiled in triumph, his eyes squinting up at the corners. "But.." His smile faded.

"But what..?" He asked cautiously.

"But.. Could you do me a small favor in return? Can you stop talking about me with Hannah?" She asked over the top of her cup.

"I don't..." He started, but stopped when he looked into her eyes. Smiling, he gave her a small nod. "Alright, deal." He leaned back in his chair with a happy grin on his face.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Brennan cleared her throat and avoided eye contact with him. "Did you..?" She trailed off.

Booth's smile dropped and he stood up.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning to go to the airport." He said curtly before turning and walking out.

"You're the one who asked for it!" She called after him, smirking when the door closed more forcefully then he probably intended. She rolled her eyes and continued to sip from her mug.

Not a full minute went by before Angela came into the room. She didn't look particularly happy.

"Angela, hi..." Brennan said to her friend and colleague.

"Hey, sweetie." Angela said, taking the seat that was previously occupied by Booth. Before Brennan could say anything Angela started ranting. "What was wrong with Booth? Never mind that. Cam. Is getting. Infuriating. It's like.. no matter what I do she always gives me this "I'm-sure-I-could-do-better look. It's getting to the point where I just want to yell at her to give my job a god damn try!" She paused for a breath. "I bet she thinks she could even get Hodgins. She might be able to.. if she tried, I guess. But still. It's getting to the point where I just want to go ahead and give her everything!" She had tears in her eyes now.

"Ange.." Brennan said in a gentle tone. "I don't think Cam is interested in Hodgins, or your job. It's the pregnancy hormones. They're making you feel very insecure and vulnerable. But I can assure you Cam isn't out to get you. Or Hodgins."

"Thanks sweetie, you always know just what to say... Even if most of the world wouldn't understand a word of it." She said, wiping a tear away. The two laughed.

"So.. what was wrong with Booth?" Angela asked.

"I don't know. He might be mad about something at home. Same old Booth." Brennan said, standing up. She stretched her arms upwards, and pushed herself up on the balls of her feet. She sighed in relief as the bones all popped, and her muscles stretched. She picked her cup up, and put it into the sink.

"Where are you going?" Angela asked, standing as well- needing Brennan's help because of her big belly.

"Home. I need to pack for California and get some rest. Me and Booth are going to examine some remains found.. from what I can tell, it was a homicide."

"Sweetie, it's only 3 o'clock.. Can't packing wait until tonight?" Angela whined.

"I'm sorry Ange, but tomorrow is going to be a very long day.. I'm going to need as much rest as I can get.."

"It's fine." Angela said warmly. "I understand. Damn these mood swings."

Brennan laughed and gave Angela a hug. "Thank's Ange."

The two left the room together and walked in silence back to Brennan's office.

"So..." Angela started. "You and Booth in California for two weeks?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"Booth is with Hannah." Brennan replied, opening her office doors.

"Hey, what happens in Cali, stays in Cali. You can go ahead and jump his bones the second you touch down.. and Hannah would never know."

"Angela, this isn't the first time me and Booth have traveled out of state for a few weeks together." She told her friend as she cleared off her desk, and grabbed her coat.

"Mhmm.. yeah, true. But. It is the first time you've actually wanted to do the nasty with him.. that and the fact that he's with Hannah now.. equals sexy dance party." Angela said with a wink. They were now on their way to the entrance of the Jeffersonian.

"Angela," Brennan said when they reached the front doors. "I do not, nor do I ever want, to sleep with Booth. Now, I'm going home. Please, Angela, as a friend, please. Lave it alone. Booth is with Hannah, and I'm with my work. Booth and I are going to California to solve a murder, and that is it. Nothing more, nothing less." That was the last thing said between the two, before Brennan turned, and walked out the door.

"Uh-huh..?" Angela said to herself. "Then why did longing and sadness flash in your eyes as you said that?" She turned as well, and headed back towards the lab and her husband. "I'll figure out what your hiding Temperance Brennan.. I always do." She reached the lab and went straight to her office. She smiled to herself as she closed the door and went to continue her life long research on Dr. Temperance Brennan, and Agent Seeley Booth- the two lovers who, in Angela's opinion, needed to get together soon.

**So, tell me what you think. Trust me, in the last three chapters, it'll all make sense. **

**Also.. yeah. Writing that stuff about Hannah made me want to jump off a bridge. But it's a key point to the last chapters. **

**A few things that you should not expect:**

**No, one of the Jeffersonian members will not be the murderer, because that thing with Zach was extremely depressing.**

**No, none of the major (Bones, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Zach, Sweets, Cam, or -cringe- Hannah) will die. **

**No, there will not be a pregnancy.. at least, not in this story. Lol.**

**But.. yeah. No. It's not going to be one of those twist endings that... I am yet to read about actually. Hm. Maybe I'll write one like that. :D**

**Or not.**

**ANYWAY**

**Please review~~ Because I already have chapters 3 and 4 done. But, I need the motivation to actually copy it from my note book onto my computer. xD**

**Sooooo. REVIEW~ **

**Please. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Weeeow. Haha, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter (5 people)! I love you all, for showing me you care.**

**And a thank you to all the lurkers, too. Lurkers, by the way, are the people who like to read a story, but not review. But... ya gotta love 'em.**

**This chapter is dedicated to the first reviewer. He or she commented anonymously, so I don't have their name... but the name they put was jsboneslover. So thank you jsbl. I really appreciate it. ^^**

**This chapter is one of the chapters that are the reason to me posting this story as 'M' ... Don't worry there's no actual intercourse... and I don't think there will be in this story either.. but there are a few things said that would make a few readers angry if this was 'T'**

**Alsoooo. Because I love Zach- sooooo much!- he will be in this story.. I tried to make it seem as realistic as possible, but hey, how realistic can you get with Fanfiction? :3**

**And, he is my Cute Little Intern Zach. So... leave him be haha. So if I happen to refer to him as Cute Little Intern Zach in this story.. that's why. No Bones and Booth are not thinking of him as Cute Little Intern Zach... that is all me. ^^**

**One more thing and then on to the story. As I was rereading the chapters I've already written (up to 6 now) I noticed that I switch in between what I call Dr. Brennan. And I wanted to clear it up for you guys as well, just in case any of you were wondering. I call her Bones when she is having a direct conversation with Booth. Like if he asks he something, I'll have her respond under Bones. And if it's just a filler sentence, like what she's thinking or doing, then she'll be Brennan. But, either way, she's still the same person. So... I hope that cleared some stuff up. :3**

**Anyway.. on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Or Booth. Haha. Jk. But yeah... nobody would be mad at the show if I did. :/**

"Bones..." A familiar voice called from somewhere in the darkness.

"C'mon Bones, open those pretty, blue eyes for me. " The voice said to her. It was deep, masculine, and familiar... so she'd already came up with a hypothesis to whom it might be. Soon the feeling of a soft, warm, and very large hand was accompanying the voice.

Her eyes fluttered open, and then snapped closed as the bright sun assaulted them.

"There ya go Bones." If it were possible, she'd believe that his smile was mixed in with his voice. But, anthropologically speaking, that was physically impossible. The expression on someones face could not be heard...

Opening her eyes again, she took in her surroundings.

The space was sparse and very well lit. A car with it's hood down. At first she panicked. But, as soon as her breathing began to pick up in slight fear, a comforting hand took hold of hers. She quickly turned and proved her hypothesis correct. Booth's warm brown eyes stared back into her vulnerable blue eyes.

"Booth!" She said happily. "Where are we? I don't remember getting off of the plane..." She scooted closer to him.

"Are you alright Tempe?" He looked at her with concern. "We're being driven to the hotel, remember. And once we check in... well, let's just say are personal driver here wont need to be around for quite a few days." His voice had gone noticeably deeper, just as his eyes had gone darker. He was... aroused?

"Booth..." She said cautiously. "I don't know what you're talking about." _You're acting very strange_, she added in her head.

"Bones..?" The way he said her name... It broke her heart. He sounded so confused, and sad. Like she had just told him to go die or something.

But then he kept repeating it... No. Chanting it. Just saying her name in confusion, getting louder and louder each time.

She wanted to tell him to stop, but she couldn't get her mouth to open. His voice soon blended together into a very loud, very annoying hum.

She closed her eyes and the noise stopped.

"Bones..." Her eyes snapped open, and she was back on the airplane with Booth. (This time she had bought him first class, too.)

Looking around, she realized everyone was grabbing their carry-ons, and exiting first class.

She yawned and stretched her tight muscles, the dream now forgotten.

"Booth.." She yawned out, looking to her left. He was sleeping, as well. She reached over and shook his shoulder.

"Booth, wake up. The plane's landed. We're _here_." She dragged out the word 'here' in a eerie, girl-from-'Poltergeist' way. He jolted up when she gave another shake. His eyes were in a squint, and he rubbed at them with the heels of his hands.

"What time is it?" He asked her groggily.

"Time to get off the plane." She said with a smile.

"Hm, do I have to?"

"If you want to solve the murder, yes." She stood and started to scoot her way out, not knowing Booth was stretching out his legs. She reached towards her bag just as her foot caught on Booth's left shin, sending her downwards. She closed her eyes and held her hands out, prepared for impact.

But the impact didn't come.

"Uh, Bones? His voice said in her ear. She opened her eyes to find she had landed on top of Booth. His knees were in between her thighs, and her breast were pressed dangerously against his chest, with her hands on his hard, firm deltoids, and his on her waist.

When he had seen her going down, his instant reaction was to reach forward and grab her. What he hadn't know, was that doing so with their angling, he would have to had pull her down into him. Which is exactly what had happened.

She blushed a light pink color and cleared her throat. She moved, very carefully, to get off him, not wanting to brush anything inappropriate, and make things more awkward. That plan, however, failed, when her foot slipped, and she landed back on him.

They both chuckled awkwardly, and she could feel the vibrations in his chest. "Sorry Booth.. I slipped. "

"I noticed." He replied with another chuckle.

Making sure to plant her feet firmly on the ground, she pushed on his chest, at the same time Booth pushed her forward from her hips- where he had, yet again, managed to have his hands land.

Clearing her throat again, she said, "I will see you on the ground."

Grabbing her stuff she quickly scurried through the curtain that separated first class from coach, and out the plane doors with everyone else.

~_B&B Love _~

"Wow, Bones.." Booth stated when they pulled up to the school. "Are you sure this is a school? It looks more like a prison to me..."

"Actually, Booth, Bella Vista is a very beautiful school. Most admired, and, most likely, most cared for school in the area." Bones replied, not knowing- or not caring- that what he had said was a joke.

"Jeez, Bones, lighten up." He muttered, under his breath. She looked at him with an annoyed look on her face, but before she could say anything, a man and a woman found their way over.

"Hello, Agent Booth. Doctor Brennan." The red haired female greeted. "My name is Corine Boslin, I teach Forensic Anthropology in this part of the state. And this is-"

"I'm Officer Bardicae of The Citrus Heights Police." The blonde man in the tan uniform said, interrupting Dr. Boslin much like Booth does to Brennan.

"Agent Booth," Booth introduced himself.

"They know that, Booth..." Brennan said shaking Bardicae's hand, and then Dr. Boslin's.

"I was being polite." He replied, also shaking the two's hands.

"By telling them-"

"The body," Officer Bardicae interrupted. "Is right this way. If you're done with your bickering, and you're actually _ready_ to solve a murder, then you may follow me." He said very seriously before turning around and walking away.

Dr. Boslin rolled her eyes, smiled warmly at Booth and Brennan, and turned to follow Bardicae.

"Wow, Bones, that guy's worse than you." Booth said, staring after the two.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bones asked defensively.

"Well, I'm just-"

"Body!" Bardicae yelled over his shoulder as he pushed open the bright red door that led into the school.

Both Brennan and Booth glared at him simultaneously, before following.

Outside the large, beige wall Brennan and Booth were just recently standing 20 yards from, everything was somewhat calm. A few other FBI agents, some reporters setting up their equipment, and the cars rushing by on the street across from the narrow parking lot. Inside, however, things were hectic.

Witnesses were being interrogated in the large green quad, tears streaming down their faces. FBI agents, Police Officers, and news reporters rushed around trying to get things in order, keep with the FBI, or try to get a close up at the body.

"Agent Booth! Dr. Brennan! This way!" Someone called from over by the stairs. Looking over, they say Dr. Boslin waving them towards her.

She led them through the hallways to a room labeled C9.

"Is that the body?" Booth asked when he entered the classroom behind Bones.

"Can we get her body down without harming the bones?" Brennan asked completely ignoring Booth.

"I'll take that as a yes." Booth muttered under his breath as the team that worked for Dr. Boslin, now worked to get the bones down, very carefully.

It took them about 5 minutes, but they were finally able to completely transfer the bones from the ceiling to a body bag.

"Oh, remove the skull and put it in a separate bag please. We need to send that back to the Jeffersonian." She directed the team. "What is the information so far on the-"

A high pitched squeal from the doorway cut her off.

"Oh. My Gosh! You're Dr. Temperance Brennan!" A petite brunette exclaimed in a very high voice. She rushed from the doorway to Brennan, and quickly took the doctors' hand into her own, shaking feverishly. Brennan's eyes widened and she looked at Booth in confusion. He, in return, shrugged, and amused smile gracing his lips.

"My name is Kaitlynn Boslin, and I am one of- no, I am your _biggest_ fan! My mom let's me read all the reports you've made in magazines, and I own every book you've written!" The girl talked a mile a second, and never even paused to take a breath.

"Uh.. yes.. Nice to meet you. Booth why is she here?" Brennan asked her partner, turning away from Kaitlynn. Booth worried that Bones' blunt personality would make the overly eccentric girl sad, or hurt. But, to his surprise, the girl smiled and answered for him.

"I'm the one who discovered the body." She said proudly. "Wanna hear my analysis?" She paused for a second, and launched into it before Brennan could answer. "The victim is female, 16 years old, approximately 98 pounds. Signs of fracturing in the wrist suggest she'd been in more than a few fights in the past two months. And there's sign of blunt force trauma on the occipital. All the ribs on the right side of her body have been broken, as well as the right scapula. It's hard to tell that they were broken because of some plaster like substance was used to mend them together." She finally let out a breath, and looked at Bones, who looked at Booth, who looked confused.

"These fake skeletons are made in China. They have to ship the bones over, and it's a 70% chance that the bones will break on the ride over. So they plaster together the broken bones." Brennan inquired.

"So... what's that mean for me?" Booth asked, meaning his investigation.

"So far," She stated, looking him in the eyes with a frown. "Nothing."

She picked the skull up from the separate bag the others had put it in. "Perhaps Angela can get a simulation going of what hit her... This is like nothing I've ever seen. So, until we've got an ID, and the murder weapon... we don't have an investigation."

"Well... that sucks." Booth said, running his hand over his eyes.

**Hey everyone,**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had chapter two already to go, but every time I'd jump on the computer to type it up, I'd end up looking at how much more I had to type, and deciding that maybe the next day would be better. **

**I want to make my updating day Sunday, so I'll try to type up chapter 3 on Friday and Saturday. :D**

**If not Sunday, though, then it'll definitely be Monday. **

**And if not Monday, I give you permission to spam my inbox. I shall not let you all down! **

**Anyway... A magical elf will gift you with updates once you click the little blue button labeled 'Review' and write something in the box, then press submit. :3**


End file.
